


A Mistake [Justin's POV]

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: I started rewriting Save the Date from Justin’s POV to try to give him the benefit of the doubt and explain his thinking since his character in the first and second halves of the book are so drastically different.This is a rewrite of Chapter 2 from Choice's Save the Date
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop, Justin Mercado/original character, Nora Mercado/Monica Simmons





	A Mistake [Justin's POV]

#### Chapter One ReWrite: [Fresh Start [Justin's POV]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745191)

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

_How is this happening? Never before had I met this woman and now she is literally everywhere._

“What do you mean you hired Mari?” Justin protested immediately.

“Mari did such an amazing job with Ali and Sam’s wedding. That firework display was so beautiful!” Nora swooned, her eyes bright. “I just know she’ll be incredible with ours too!” 

“Nora, this is a mistake,” Justin pressed firmly. “You don’t know her as I do.”

“What happened between the two of you?” Nora questioned curiously. “She was so into you at the wedding and you seemed like you actually enjoyed her company too! I saw how you looked at her, Justin! You two shouldn’t be able to keep your hands off each other. What happened?”

_Stop it! I know! I don’t want to, but I have to. It’s why I have to let her go. I need to focus._

“Not everyone lives in a romance novel, Nor,” Justin argued, his tone rising slightly. “I’m sorry.” He took her hand in his. “I want your wedding to be perfect. I just don’t think Mari is a good fit.”

“I’m not sure I understand Justin,” Monica interrupted. “She has been nothing but professional thus far.”

Justin took a breath calming himself. “Just think about it, Nora, _for me_.”

_Seriously?!_

Justin rubbed the space between his eyes as pain began to develop. “Mari.”

"Justin?” Mari’s eyes widened. “What are you doing here?”

“Exactly what you think I’m doing: warning my sister that she’s making a mistake,” he continued. “Apparently when you told them you left your last job, you failed to mention you were fired.”

“I don’t see the relevance,” Mari defended. “I am more than capable of planning a wedding.”

“You’re also capable of shoving garlic bread in your boss’s mouth.” Justin shook his head in disgust, he had to look away from her. 

_How is it possible to feel rage and I don’t even want to acknowledge **that** , at the same time. _

“I’m sorry. I snapped. After three years, wouldn’t you?” Mari tried to explain.

_Three years? … No, it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t change her actions. That was her choice. Stay focused._

“No, I would have addressed the issue when it arose,” Justin answered. “Before personal feelings got in the way." 

“It must be nice to be a man,” Mari scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest. 

_There’s that rage, that anger… a beautiful red-headed fire. No!_

"People make mistakes. Everyone deserves a second chance,” Monica suggested. 

_I let her get too close before, I can’t risk it again._

“Unless and until she deals with her anger, I cannot recommend her,” Justin repeated. “Nora, she’s a liability.”

“We’re keeping her on,” Nora insisted. “I trust her. 

“Thank you, Nora,” Mari smiled. “I promise I won’t let you down.”

Justin’s thoughts drifted back to the night of the wedding at the sight of Mari’s smile. The way she looked at him as they danced, her face when he brought her to that rooftop bar. He shook the thoughts away as quickly as they had come. 

“If you want, come to my dress fitting with us,” Nora suggested. “See how professional and amazing she is? I know once you see what we see in her, you’ll know she’s worth it!”

“Okay,” Justin replied, almost too eagerly. “I’ll go, but if she steps out of line at all, she’s gone.”

_What am I doing? Why did I agree to go with her? Yes, I want her gone, but the whole reason was to get away from her, not spend the day together… this is not what I want. What is this pull she has?_

“Don’t worry, Mari. You’ve got this!” Nora and Monica agreed. 

_What if she actually does?_


End file.
